Lovers and Divorce
by Silverwolf1212
Summary: Did he think he was going to end up in your bed? smirked Inuyasha. I don't know and I don't care. She stared at him, willing him over to her. They stood very close together, not touching, just having an eye to eye confrontation.


A/N- This is my second fan fictional story inspired by a schmuck named Adam! Enjoy and please read and review.

Disclaimer- I am sad to say that I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters. These characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

" Are you bored with sex?" Hojo had asked the other day.

"Bored?" Kagome Higurashi had replied, her voice guilty, " of course not". But she was bored by him, by the way he always made the same predictable moves, by the way he always touched her in exactly the same places in exactly the same way.

It was the beginning of summer in Tokyo Japan, a time when it is still pleasant to walk in the streets. Kagome stood in a fitting-room at Saks and stared at her reflection in the mirror. She had discarded her own clothes and was trying on a beige suede dress. The dress had been altered for her the previous week and it now fitted perfectly; but she still stared in the mirror, seeing a slim girl with long straight jet-black hair, big eyes, and a small mouth.

Kagome wasn't really thinking about the dress. The dress was fine. She was thinking about her husband, Hojo. She was thinking about him _screwing_ that other girl.

At the onset of their relationship, sex with Hojo had been fantastically exciting. Now he seemed stuck in some strange ritual.

He never wanted to try anything new.

He never wanted to do anything different

Marriage had changed him.

He did not turn her on anymore, and she had never been good at pretending.

They didn't row much. In fact, hardly ever. They had discussions where they talked things out, and analyzed situations.

Hojo was an executive with a record company. He was twenty-six, four years older than Kagome. Attractive in a free rangy style, with his light brown hair and come-on midnight blue eyes. They had been married four years. A modern marriage where infidelity certainly shouldn't be the end of the world.

" Did you fancy her?" How many times Kagome asked him that question, her stomach in knots waiting for his reply.

" Sure". Hojo would laugh and make a joke of it. " I even fucked her a few times".

Ha, ha, not very funny, Kagome thought, and she never questioned further. She didn't want to know.

Now she knew. She had seen him.

Hojo was her second husband, the first a vague memory when she was eighteen. She loved Hojo but not the white heat of love she had felt when they were first together.

" It looks great, huh?" The salesgirl popped her head around the door.

" Yes, it's fine," Kagome replied. But it wasn't fine that she'd caught Hojo today. It wasn't fine that his lean naked body had been bent in such obvious enjoyment. It wasn't fine that the busty brunette beneath him was one of her best friends

She unzipped herself out of the beige fringed suede and handed it to the girl to take away to wrap.

Are you bored with sex? Why had he asked her that? She wasn't doing anything different. Were her sexual moves as predictable as his?

Perhaps the gradual lull in their sex life was her fault. But she knew it wasn't. It was Hojo who had changed.

She had been unfaithful once. One man, one time. It had been beautiful, but at the same time sordid. She had made sure it was only once.

They had money, not vast amounts, but enough to satisfy most material demands. Hojo was successful. Kagome worked for magazines as a freelance interviewer. They didn't need the money she made, but she enjoyed working, she loved her job.

She dressed slowly, dark brown gauchos, Sonia Rykel sweater, Biba boots, Gucci leather belt, and Oliver Goldsmith brown-tinted sunspecs to cover her prune eye shadowed eyes.

She collected her package and walked out into the Tokyo sunshine. She was supposed to meet Yuka for lunch for lunch and it was too late to cancel. The last thing she felt like doing was having lunch with Yuka-Yuka of the sapphire eyes, short dark hair, and vast sexual appetite.

" Yuka's a bird brain", Hojo had said many times. But then he always had disparaging comments to make about most of her friends-including Eri, the brunette wriggling under him that very morning.

Maybe he had also had Yuka. It wasn't an implausible thought. Yuka was a notoriously easy lay, but she was also the last of great talkers, and if she had been with Hojo full details would be all over town.

" I think you stink!" an old woman hissed at Kagome as she passed on by, and Kagome took no notice of the old biddy who launched away up Tokyo waving a flowered parasol before her. Tokyo was full of nuts, and you just ignored them and hoped that one day you wouldn't get raped or robbed or attacked or shot. The citizens of Tokyo were immune to the violence among them, only the tourists moved uneasily. Kagome felt like a citizen of Tokyo, although she had only lived there for the four years since marrying Hojo. She was actually from Kyoto, a place she had hardly moved out of before-only as far as a weekend visit to her family.

She wrestled with a blue-suited businessman for a cab, and won. /then she sat back and tried to untense herself. She didn't want to arrive at lunch in a neurotic state, ready to pour out the whole stupid story to Yuka.

The whole thing was so goddamn ridiculous. Why did she feel so bad about it? It was just one of those things that went on everyday. It was perfectly understandable.

But screw him for choosing one of her friends. And double screw him for letting her catch them at it.

She half wished she had never met Hojo, and she defenitly wished she had never married him. Hojo had been the one that had insisted on getting married, Kagome would have been happy just living with him. Her whole attitude upset him, he was used to being with girls whose ultimate girl was the thin gold ring on their wedding finger. He couldn't understand the fact that Kagome didn't care. It was a blow to his ego. He insisted that they get married. If they weren't married now it would all be a lot easier. She had one bad marriage behind her; she didn't want to make it two…

The restaurant was small and noisy. Yuka was already there, sitting at a table sipping a Martini and exchanging glances with a well-known actor who was close by.

" Boy, would I like to handle him!" she enthused as Kagome sat down. Yuka was an agent, twenty-two, the same age as Kagome, divorced, very attractive and popular with the men. " Hey, you look very good today. I like the boots, where did you get the boots?"

" The Biba Boutique. I had to go back three times to get my size. Who's the extra seat for?"

" Eri said she'd try to join us. I had the most fantastic night last night; went to that new disco down town with Ryuichi, and guess who came in. Kyo Sakamoto. You remember what that bastard did to me last time- well. I tell you when I saw the little fuck I went hot and cold- but I was cool, just smiled, y'know. I looked very good, had on my Saint Laurent shirt, and my darling pair of skinny jeans, and were they ever hot! Well…"

Yuka talked a lot. She told of each sexual encounter in detail and with great enjoyment. She didn't notice that Kagome was hardly listening.

Kagome was thinking- Eri will not be joining us, Eri would not have the nerve to join us, because even if Eri hadn't seen her walk unexpectedly into Hojo's office, Hojo certainly had.

She remembered the morning yet again. She had been near his office, and decided to pop in and surprise him. His receptionist was not there, so she had just walked right through. She had surprised him all right. They were on the large studio couch, Eri was naked, lying with the back of her head towards the door. Hojo, astride her, stared right at Kagome.

She just stood there unsure of what to do. It seemed like hours. It was actually only a few seconds before she turned and walked quickly away. Hojo never broke his movement. What a bastard! The least he could have done was climb off.

"…so we had this really fantastic scene, one of those slow wild things that just builds and builds and goes on for ever, and-hey-here's Eri. Let's order, I'm starving".

Eri Tanaka was a tall girl with thick short black hair, which hung in a heavy curtain reaching her shoulders. Her hair, and her large accommodating breasts, were her best features, and she was well aware of that fact. She wore a soft pink angora sweater tucked into trousers. She was an actress, not really successful, but she worked quite consistently in off-Broadway productions.

It struck Kagome with much irony that Hojo hadn't told Eri about their being discovered that morning. That would be just like him, weak, frightened of a scene. Either that or Eri was a better actress than Kagome had ever given her credit for, because she was approaching the table full of smiles. " Have I had a morning!" she announced, flopping down in her chair. " Two auditions, both on opposite sides of town. I'm exhausted!"

" Those audition must really take it out of you", Kagome murmured, " all that taking off of your clothes".

"Huh?" Eri stared.

" I mean it is another nude role, isn't it?" Eri had recently been in a play where she had had to strip off and simulate masturbation. The play had run only three nights.

" I'm not _typed _you know" Eri said irritably, " anyway actresses don't have to strip at auditions. It doesn't matter what your body is like, it's the play that matters".

" Oh sure," Kagome said. " Eri, I never thought I'd hear _you_ coming out with that tired Hollywood bullshit".

" Let's order for crissakes," Yuka interrupted; " if I have a salad for lunch does that mean I can go mad tonight and gorge myself? Kyo's taking me to eat Russian, and I _love_ eating Russian. Hey-that conjures up a mental picture of a guy's dick covered in sour cream. Delicious-do you think he'd dig it?"

" Your conversation always reminds me of a college girl who finally got it for the first time the night before," Kagome said coldly.

Yuka shrugged. " It's always the first time for me," she giggled.

" How's Hojo?" Eri asked, a shade too casually.

Kagome fixed her with chocolate brown angry eyes, but her voice was even. " What the fuck sort of childish game are you playing, Eri? If this is the best acting ability you've got I can understand how you ended up playing with yourself in some fleapit off Broadway".

" What's going on?" Yuka asked blankly, putting down the menu. " What's with the insults?"

Eri muttered, a dull red flushing her face, " I don't know, I only asked how Hojo was, I…"

" Oh, cut it out, baby," Kagome said, rising from the table, " fuck my husband if you want, but don't take me for an idiot. Sorry about this, Yuka, I'll talk to you later".

Eri said, " But…"

Kagome didn't wait to hear. She was out of there. She was in the street. She was walking with tears blinding her eyes. She was cursing because she had made a scene.

I have blown my cool, she thought. Not only have I blown my cool but the whole of Japan will know about it because of Yuka Suzuki's big fat mouth.

Where has all my women's lib good sense gone to?

Live and let live.

Fuck and let fuck.

Well, it was probably all for the good. It had certainly shaken Eri up.

What a bastard Hojo was not to have told her.

What a bastard Hojo was period.

She composed a letter to him in her mind.

" Dear Hojo-While we have lived together and loved together for several years I would now like to terminate this agreement. I feel like I have outgrown you, both mentally and physically, and we have nothing left to offer each other except a future of indifference. I wish you much happiness with Eri's big boobs. Sincerely yours- Kagome.

P.S. I never knew nig tits were your style.

P.P.S I never knew you liked girls who played with themselves.

P.P.P.S. I guess I just never knew."

Her tears had stopped, and under cover of her shades she dabbed her red swollen eyes with a tissue.

She would go home and repair her make-up, bathe and change. She would also pack. She had been due to leave the following morning on an interview assignment in Kyoto, but she would leave tonight. She would take the coward's way out and stay at a hotel for the night and not face Hojo. She didn't want to see him, he would only lie. She wanted time to think.

She ran for a cab, lost it, and waited for a bus.

A/N- Well, here's chapter one. Please read and review! )


End file.
